Rain
by whoresontequila
Summary: She always loved the rain...So it was pointed out to me that this was clicheish... i know im a sucker for cliches


A/N: Hope you like it! There may bee a few gramatical errors but I'm working without a beta so bear with me. I love reviews they make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Merry Christmas!!

* * *

Gotta Love the Rain

It was raining out side pouring. Lily Evans sat on in a chair near the window it almost wasn't visible outside. But she could make out a tall boy with broad shoulders soaking wet walking toward the lake curiosity over took her. She stood up stepping out of the common room. She didn't know why she felt so draw to this person who ever it was. But she had an urge to help them because what would push some one to walk through the pouring rain except for sadness perhaps heart break even. And lily Evans could hardly stand seeing someone sad not even potter maybe see him in pain. But not sad no that was heart breaking to her she made her way down the stairs

it seemed like eternity until she was finally pushing the large wooden doors leading to the grounds open it was gray and depressing out side. She suddenly had the urge to run back into her dorm room and have a nice lie down. But something made her stay something pulled her to the figure of a boy who now sat on the dock in the lake kicking his feet in the water. This made her even more curious not only was it raining but it was also February not exactly ideal weather to put your feet in the water. As she moved closer to the person she noticed he was slouched down and had either dark brown hair that turned black when wet or raven hair that just never changed its color each step she took closer to the mysterious boy the more curious she became. She now made him out to be James Potter but what was James doing out here looking extremely depressed? He was usually the up beet one not the one who sat on docks like someone just died or did they?

"James?" lily called

"Evans? Did you just call me James?" he asked his voice scratchy.

"Yeah I guess me did." she said her cheeks turning pink why am I blushing? James- I mean potter doesn't make me blush

"Oh wow you never called me James before" James pointed out looking at his feet

"What's troubling you?" she asked concern filling her voice

"Do you really want to know? I mean you won't get mad?"  
Lily nodded although she new she probably would.

"It's you. I love you lils always have always will."

"No you don't you don't love me that's absurd! It's its crazy James potter you cannot love me!"

"Well to bad cus I do!" James said grabbing her hand

"why? I'm not beautiful like all the other girls who chase after you. I'm always mean to you the things I say are horrible. I don't even know why I say them to you. I have horrid red hair that's always messy. I'm uptight all I ever do is study. I snore and flail around in my sleep an-" lily ranted until James put to fingers to her lips

"I think you the most beautiful girl I've ever seen or ever will see. You hair is one of the things I love about you. You not uptight you're smart. I think snoring is cute and when the sun reflects in your eyes they look amazing... I love the way you chew on the end of your quill in class. Your laugh oh god your laugh is amazing. I love the way your face lights up when you smile. And I love how you take up for Snape even though he's horrible to you your such a good person and I love how you don't take for granted the little things"

Lily just stared at him no one had said anything so sweet to her like what James had just said he really did live her he noticed her flaws but he loved them they were his favorite parts about her. He really did love her.

" but I can see you don't feel the same way so just say the word and I wont ask you out ever again" James said a tear sliding down his face he turned away from her and walked back toward the school

"James wait!" lily yelled

"yes?"

"I was afraid. Afraid of falling for you and getting hurt you the notorious potter who's broken nearly every girls in the schools heart I don't want that to happen to me" she whispered she was now crying to

"I wont. I'm an amazing chaser I'll catch you" he said with a touch of arrogance

"ok but if you hurt me Potter I'll hex you to Uranus," lily said dead serious

"yes ma'am!", he said pushing his lips on to hers she gasped in surprise as the heat of his lips surged though hers through her body to the tips of there fingers an toes it was gentle and full of love not at all like lily had seen him with other girls whit others he was rough and almost overpowering lily wanted that she need passion she tugged on his bottom lip seductively he seemed to get the message as he heated up the kiss neither o them had ever had a kiss filled with so much love so much lust. Although it was freezing out side there body's burned lily ran her fingers through James hair as he kissed her neck

"Tell me you would never hurt me." she said biting her lip he looked up from kissing her neck and smiled

"Never I would never do anything to hurt you."

And he never did.


End file.
